Someone's Gotta Do It
by Syl Evanesco
Summary: Sam never had Jessica, she was never there. Instead he fell in love with his next door neighbor. But drags her into the mix when Dean comes to ask for his help.
1. On the Road Again

_Mr. Winchester stumbled down the steps of their two story white farm house, that was dark from the inside out. Sam and Dean were at the neighbors. Nicole was the same age as Sam, a few months younger, and Dean had done the only thing that he could think of. Ran to her parents for help after his father had given his brother to him and told him to run and not look back. But he did. His brother was sound asleep on the couch with Mrs. Heart and he was seated by the bedroom window on the second floor, watching and waiting. There didn't seem to be any signs of life from the house until now. His father fell, but kept going. They made eye contact for a brief moment before there was a knock on the Heart's door and muffled voices down the stairs._

"John I think it's best that the children just stay here tonight, Sams already asleep and Dean went upstairs to bed a minute ago." Said Mrs. Heart in a hushed voice, but he could still hear her.

"Thanks Holly, but I'm just going to take them down to the hotel for the night."

"Stop being stubborn John, I've known you all my life and you know very well that you and your sons are welcome here for as long as possible. Just tell me everything in the morning."

Everything about what? The young boy wondered to himself. He knew that something had been terribly wrong with their house that night, maybe even a little before, but where was his mother. He kept his train of thoughts on that very subject as he climbed into the bed at the sound of footsteps, and pretended to be asleep. But those thoughts haunted even his dreaming life, never leaving him alone.

"Sam, come on we're going to be late!" I said, leaning myself on the frame of his dorm room door frame and crossing my arms over my chest.

"One sec baby." He said, eyes glued to the computer. The boy was smart as hell but he was a perfectionist at everything that he did. Good thing in most ways, bad thing in some.

I sighed and walked over to his bed right behind his desk and laid down, placing my hands over my stomach. It had been over twenty years since the night that his mother was taken. Almost three since he had a decent conversation with his brother, and believe it or not we were together at Stanford, far away from everything that reminded him of his family and his heritage.

I heard the last few key strokes and after the click of the mouse he turned around in his chair with an accomplished look on his face.

"Done." He smiled, one of his good features I might add.

I sat up on his bed and placed my hands by my sides. "You know Abby is going to go off because you made us late again." I referred to my best friend, whom we were supposed to be meeting at the movies in three minutes for a double date.

"You know that I take my school work seriously Nicole."

"I do, she doesn't."

"Come on, we might be able to make it in time." He said taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

"Unless you plan on flying there then I think we're still going to be late."

He laughed as his free hand grabbed the door knob and opened it. But the smile soon died from his face at the man standing outside the door. Awkward silence filled the room between the two men and all I could do was sit there and pray for the best or that no one would be sent to the hospital.

After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity, Sam spoke up in a heated voice that I had only heard him use very few times since I've known him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well aren't you even going to invite me in?" Said the man with half a smirk.

"What are you doing here Dean?"

"I really think we should go inside to talk about this Sam."

"We're on our way out so if you'll excuses us." Sam gripped my hand even harder as he dragged me past his brother, slamming the door behind us in the process.

I didn't say anything as we got into his car, a black ford pick up, and just held the silence all the way to the theatre. In all my life I had never seen him this mad and was honestly scared of him at the moment.

His driving was reckless and I think he wasn't even paying attention to the other cars cause we almost got into a wreck three times before slamming on the breaks right in front of the theatre.

As I had predicted Abby and her boyfriend of the month Jackson were already standing outside waiting. We were only fifteen minutes late, but I had a feeling that Abby was still going to be a little angry that it was Sams fault again.

I climbed out of the car and had to jog a few paces to catch up with Sam, mostly because he was a foot taller than me, but also because he seemed to be in a hurry.

"The movie starts in three minutes." Commented Abby as we got close enough, but Sam just shot her a look and I mouthed 'not now' and gave a worried look to the back of Sams head as he was getting our tickets.

He returned with our tickets and seemed to be a little cooled off, but still had a mad look on his face as we filed into the half full theatre room. The previews for Skeleton Key were already starting to play as we took our seats near the back. Abby and Jackson sat in front of us and we were in front of a young high school couple, making out in the very back row. Sam's eyes were fixed on the screen, as if he was trying to block out anything else. I laid my head on his shoulder slowly, hopping that it wouldn't get him mad, but instead he moved his arm and placed it around my shoulders. It felt better to know that he wasn't mad at me, but I knew this peace wouldn't last forever because once we get back to the dorm room I knew that Dead would still be waiting. He was just like his brother, stubborn and won't take no for an answer. No matter how many times they deny it, it's obvious that they are brothers in many ways. As the movie went on I got more and more nervous, the suspense of who was behind all the Hoodoo was literally killing me. I wasn't scared, just anxious.

As the credits rolled everyone started fighting their way out of the theater, but we just stayed in our seats for a few minutes to let the crowds get out and not get trampled in the process.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said leaning his head on top of mine that was still rested on his shoulder.

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I didn't mean to get that mad."

"I understand baby, you don't have to explain it to me." I replied taking his hand in mine. I honestly thought sometimes he chose to forget that I knew about the stuff that went on between him and his brother for all those years. His hands were much bigger than my own, but I started to caress his thumb with my own as the last of the people left the theatre.

"Just promise me something."

"Name it." He whispered on the top of my head.

"The next time you're angry like that, please let me drive so you don't get thrown into jail to." He laughed a little bit and raised the hand that was now clutched in his own to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I promise." He stood up and laced my fingers with his as we exited the theatre, meeting up with Abby and Jackson in the parking lot next to Sams truck.

"What took you guys?" She asked with a wink.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, we were talking." I said as I leaned back on Sam, twirling the class ring on his finger.

"We all know that you're not a virgin Nicole, it's time to admit it." I blushed because that wasn't true. I was indeed still a virgin though nobody seemed to want to believe it other than Sam.

"Well you guys want to come with us over to Tony's for dinner?" Asked Jackson.

"Sorry guys, I've gotta get back and pack up before graduation." I said, which was the partial truth.

"Ok, well then Sam you wanna come?" Asked Abby.

"Nah, I'm tired and got a paper to finish before tomorrow."

"Ok, well I'll see you guys later." She called as Jackson led her over to his own car.

I removed myself from Sam and headed to my side of the car. I knew that he lied about his paper, but I couldn't tell if it was just to prevent becoming a third wheel or just to hurry up and get back to his dorm room. He knew that all my packing was finished because he lived just one floor down from me Co-Ed dorms, but I was just thankful that he wasn't questioning my motive. The car ride back was just as quiet as the one going to the theater. Only this time the tension was greatly decreased and his driving was much more in control. As we neared the dorm room I took a sharp breath. Deans black mustang was still parked out front and he wasn't inside. Sam seemed to notice to and sighed heavily.

"You'll come with me won't you?" He asked as we got out of the car and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Only if you need me too." I wrapped my hand to the other side of his waste and gave him a reassuring one armed hug as we walked to the stairs.

His room was only on the third floor and not that long of a walk when you're taking your time and dreading what you were getting ready to face. The door at the top of the stairs was left open and around the corner there was Dean, sitting on the floor right outside Sam's room.

"Why are you still here?" He asked as we stopped at his feet.

"I need to talk to you." He gave me a "look", "Alone."

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to Nicole. Either that or you're not coming in." Said Sam, digging his keys out of his pocket and opening the door.

Dean looked like he didn't want to argue, but he defiantly didn't agree with Sam wanting me to stay. Sam opened the door and flicked on the main room lights before walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing out a coke.

I took a seat in the chair as Dean just stood there.

"Why are you here?" Sam repeated again.

"Sam for once can you just pretend that you don't hate me?"

"If this is what you came to talk about then you can just leave right now."

"This is not all that I came to say if you would just let me speak."

"Fine, talk."

"Dad's missing." He said, pulling out and old book out of his coat and sliding it across the table to Sam who had taken a seat on the couch across from him. "He left this." Sam slowly opened it, but as he flipped through the pages he seemed to get more and more confused and angry.

"You can't honestly believe that dad's stupid obsession with the supernatural caused him to disappear?" He asked, sounding half way amused.

"You can't tell me that after what happened 22 years ago wasn't real Sam. Dad hunted these things and finally one of them got him. He left me a phone message saying that you and me needed to continue his work, to find what took mom."

"Don't you dare talk about that now, I haven't thought about that since I left and I'm not about to start obsessing over it like you and dad did for years! I'm not wasting my life Dean."

I knew what he was saying was a lie, because he thought about his mother all the time, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, including me.

"Sam dads missing, he's still alive, I know it, I need your help to find him."

"Well that's a first, needing my help. Tell me the truth, how much money do you need. Did you and dad finally go bankrupt from hunting?"

"I am telling you the truth Sam and you know it. You're just letting your stupid pride of trying to believe that everything is normal get into the way. I need you to come with me."

"What about finishing college? Am I supposed to just throw that all away in one second, jump into the car with you, leave Nicole, and go monster hunting, when there's no actual proof that any of this is real? Give me one good reason for why I should even consider any of this."

"Because like it or not he was your father Sam, your blood father, our father, and he needs our help. There's a reason that he wants us to work together. There's a reason for everything and you know that. You shouldn't even have to think about doing whats right in this situation."

After Dean spoke Sam didn't say anything. Honestly I didn't know what to believe. I had known both these boys for my entire life, been friends with them just as long. I didn't hate Dean, I just didn't speak highly of his because Sam did hate him. I'm going to say it that I don't want Sam to leave, who knows how long he'll be gone or what will happen. But if it meant for him and his brother to get closer than maybe. . .

"I can't leave, I have friends, I'm graduating in two weeks, I can't just walk away from that."

"Dad can't wait that long, only God knows where he is or what's got him."

Sam looked over at me for the first time during the entire conversation. "Nicole?"

"I think you need to go with your brother Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"We've had all this time together, you two need some."

"I'm not going to leave you. I don't even know if I want to go."

"This is your chance to do something that no one else has Sam. To make a difference." He didn't say anything, just looked at me. I knew that he didn't want to leave, not without a good reason.

He looked over at his brother. "I'll go. But Nicole, will you come too?"

What? Again I repeat WHAT? I was graduating too. I had an entire life here. I looked over at Dean who just nodded, I guess he realized if it was the only way that he could get his brother to come then he had to allow it.

"Sam, what about graduation. We had plans and everything."

"We can still have them, I'm not going without you. I'm not going to risk something happening and not having spent more time with you. And." He bowed his head, "Getting to talk with you." He said turning just his eyes to Dean.

"It's settled then. We'll leave in an hour."

"Why just an hour."

"Cause I need to take a shower. Driving cross country with no baths doesn't do a body good." Said Dean walking to the bathroom.


	2. Destination

Dean had informed us, just before he got into the shower, not to pack any more than one bag. We were going to be traveling in his car because it got better gas mileage and it loved it more than anything. Sam was busy packing his own bag while I went upstairs to get my stuff together. Dean had also mentioned not to get anymore than what we needed, and not to take any unnecessary items.

I grabbed a black duffel bag from out of Abby and I'll closet and tossed in onto my bed. This was it. After four long years or hard work I was throwing it all away. I didn't need to ask myself the 'for what' scenario, I already knew the answer to that.

The bag was soon full of a few pairs of jeans, multiple T-shirts, underwear and a sweatshirt. I also grabbed my lap top and all the books I owned on the paranormal. I stuffed my cell phone and computer adaptor into the side pocket and then packed my toothbrush, tooth paste, and other toiletry items.

After placing my bag near the door I grabbed a pen and paper off the table and left Abby a quick note.

_Abby,_

I'm sorry that I had to leave, Sam and I have to do something that can't wait any longer. I can't explain now, but I promise someday I will. I've taken what I needed but I need you to store the rest of my stuff until I return which I'm not sure when it will be. Good luck with graduation and staying with Johnson.

Nicole

I sighed and wished that I could tell her exactly what it was that we were doing. I had known her since high school and hated keeping things from her, especially something as important as this.

I guessed that Dean told us not to be specific in telling anyone what we were really doing from personal experience. It was true though, that if we told people we're basically going ghost hunting that they would probably think that we are crazy.

I took one last look around the room, trying to implant in my memory every detail that surrounded me. My mess of a desk, right next to my friends organized one. The small living area, with a few coffee mug stains on the table from lack of coasters. The dusty TV that I forgot to wipe off yesterday along with the stereo system that was lowly playing _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_ on track 5.

I was having second thoughts as my eyes rested on a picture in a purple sequined frame of Abby and I at Kings dominion two years ago. Was this really going to be worth giving up all that I had been working for. Studying to become a journalist, hoping to one day move to New York and publish a book after getting a colonist job for a few years. Sam and I had it all planned out. No where had there ever been marriage or any kind of talk other than living together, but that was better than nothing.

I promised myself right as I shut the door behind me, making sure that it was locked, to come back in three months no matter where I was. I was defiantly going to keep this promise unlike the others that I had forgotten about or chose to ignore.

Back down in Sams room he was still standing next to his dresser, just staring at what seemed to be air. I set my bag down on the counter and walked over to him, placing a hand on his forearm causing him to jump a little at my sudden presence.

"You all ready?" He asked and I nodded.

"You sure about this?" I asked as he seemed to regain his composure and grabbed a few more shirts, stuffing them into his own duffel bag.

"I haven't seen let alone talked to my brother in three years, and under the circumstances I'm not sure about anything. I want to believe that we're going to work past this, but I just don't know anymore Nicole." He zipped up his bag and sat down next to it, pulling me to sit on his lap. "I'm just thankful that you're giving up your dream to come with me."

"You know that I'd do anything for you." He rubbed the side of my face in his hand and smiled.

"I know. But I promise you that one day we'll have what we talked about."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Now you're sure that Dean isn't going to be mad about me tagging along?"

"He's not going to care. You're like family to him, he's known you since you were born and it's not like you're a stranger."

"I just don't want to cause anymore trouble then what's already going on between you two."

"Trust me, I highly doubt any problems are going to be coming from you."

"Oh really? Are you implying that I'm an angel."

"Hardly." He smirked, taking my lips in his own, slowly, softly kissing me as he was pulling me closer with one hand around my neck and the other on the side of my waste. Just as I was placing my hands on his chest and in his hair, there was a loud throat clearing noise from the doorway.

We broke apart and I blushed slightly, standing up off of Sam while Dean was staring.

"That's the one rule I have. . . None of that face sucking crap around me." And he left the room. "Let's get going before it gets dark."

He was already out of the door by the time that Sam and I had our bags in our hands and started walking out after him.

He shut and locked the door behind him, as we turned our backs and walked out of the world that we had known as home for the past four years, throwing away everything that we had worked for, hoping to gain something more in the process, but with each step hope growing faint.

Dean already had the trunk open and once we got there, carelessly threw the bags in on top of his own. I decided against my better judgment to not include myself in whatever conversations were going to take place during the first bit of the trip, and decided to climb into the back. I pulled the seat back just as Sam walked around and he gave me a strange look.

"I'm kinda tired and just wanna sleep for a while. You and your brother should talk a little."

"Are you sure? I can come back there with you and sit if you want."

"No, I'll be ok."

"Well here, use this as a pillow." He handed me his sweatshirt that had been balled up in his hands and took his seat in the passenger side just as Dean climbed into the car.

"So, where are we off too?" Asked Sam as Dean backed around the car.

"Midlothian, Texas. There was an incident at the old Police Station where one of the officers that was checking out a breaking and entry killed his partner before shoving the barrel of the gun down his own throat."

"And that has to do with dad how?"

I shut my eyes, pretending my best to be asleep while they talked.

"Dad was into all this stuff right? Well we're picking up where he left off, and on the way looking for a trail or a clue, or something, that might give us some faint idea about what happened to him. Here, open the journal, there was an article on the old Station House about how a lot of the prisoners committed suicide before they were ever convicted or attended court. It's a good possibility that a few of those spirits are still hanging around there, and it's our job to find out."

"And if they are?"

"Then we get rid of them."

"I hope that you know what you're dragging us into."

"You worry too much little brother. I did this with dad for almost four years, now I know that I don't know everything he did, but it's enough to start hunting on our own. Besides, you must remember some stuff from stories and things that he told us when we were younger."

"Yeah, all those freaky stories that he would read to us at bedtime, who wouldn't remember them?"

And it went on like that for another half hour, before pretending actually became reality and I fell into a deep sleep, moving slightly with the motions of the car.

_I was five years old, Mrs. Winchester had been missing for almost six years now and the police had finally declared her dead. Though there was no evidence, no proof and no body, it was the only thing that they could do after John Winchester did everything he could to exercise the house and try to find her spirit._

But to no avail we were now at the small town graveyard, burrying an empty casket. My parents had come of course, we were all good friends with our neighbors. John stood right behind the preacher, alone, he said that he didn't want his sons to have to be any closer to what should be their mother than they had too. Dean was nine, and showing no signs of pain, not that anyone could see anyways. He stood on the other side of my dad, behind his brother, and just stared at the closed casket. I was standing next to Sam, my hair French braided down my back, and dressed in a small black dress and gloves. Each of the boys were in their Sunday best with a black button up shirt. Their father of course had no hand in helping them prepare for what was happening. It was mostly my mother, who had almost taken them in like a second set of kids.

Sams head was bent low, honestly he was my favorite of the two brothers, and seemed less bothered that he was sometimes seen in the presence of a girl. A few tears were slightly falling down his face. I could see that even though his head was almost to his chest and his eyes covered by his thick brown hair, only because he was a whole head taller than me already and it wasn't that hard to miss.

I didn't know what to do at the service in front of all these people. That had been the first funeral that I had gone to in my entire life, and it was something that was remembered in every living moment for a long time. 

After the empty box was laid into the ground the boys father wanted some alone time with what was supposed to be his wife, so Sam and Dean came back with me and my parents for lunch. Upon arrival at my house Sam and I just went to my room and sat, not saying anything, not really doing anything. He was still crying, and honestly I didn't expect any less from a boy who's mother was now presumed to be dead. But now I had some what of an idea about what to do. Slowly I stood from my spot on the floor and wrapped my arms around my tall friend. I guess it was easier on him to know that someone was there.

"Thanks Nicole." He sniffed, whipping away the tears on his face.

"What are friends for?" I smiled at him, it was forced but still had the same effect that I wanted it to have.

Life from that moment on would never be the same for our two families. It changed the brothers lives and once close friends slowly started drifting apart into their own little worlds.

"Nicole, baby, wake up." I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me awake. I opened my eyes only to see a concerned boyfriend staring back at me. "Are you ok? You were talking in your sleep again."

"Was I?" I mumbled, sitting up in the back seat and rubbing my tired eyes.

"Yeah, what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing, I can't remember." I lied, things were going as well as could be expected and I wasn't about to ruin that.

"You sure."

"Yeah, it was probably just something stupid. I swear I'm fine Sam." I added as he was giving me that look, trying to see if I was lying or not.

I looked pass him, to the outdoors. It was already dark and the car clock read 10pm. As far as I could see within distance of the headlights, there was nothing but corn fields.

"Hey Dead, where are we?" I asked, stretching my arms and relaxing back in the seat.

"About 25 miles past Frankfort Kentucky. There's a motel just down the road that we're staying at tonight." I knew that he was the only one that drove this car, and letting either Sam or I drive it while he slept was out of the question.

"We have enough money to stay there?" Asked Sam, turning back around in his seat.

"We have enough." He said as a small half lighted motel pulled into our range of view.

It wasn't the fanciest of places, it was one of those creepy looking places that you saw in old movies where the runaway always went right before they got killed. Oh yeah, that thought really helped me to fell better about this.

Dean parked the car and left to get a room while Sam and I climbed out of the car to stretch and get the bags. He returned in less than five minutes twirling the key around his finger and grabbed his own bag before locking his car.

"Room number 309." He said, leading the way up the outside steps until we came to a small two bed room.

The beds were full size, and it was pure instinct that Sam and I were sharing. And well I was right, Dean immediately sprawled out on one of the beds while Sam placed his bag on the floor and laid down on the other. I didn't bother changing, just pulled off my long sleeved shirt, leaving me in my wife beater and jeans. I kicked off my shoes and crawled in next to him.


	3. I can't

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not mad that I came are you?" I asked, pushing myself up so that I was resting all my upper body weight on my elbows.

"I'd rather you of come then knowing that I left you alone back in Stanford."

"I'm just going to be in the way though."

"Nicole, you were raised with my dad, right next door. He raised Dean and I like warriers, and I know that you participated in those activities too even if you never showed an interest."

I sighed. "You didn't want to come did you?" He asked, sitting up and leaning against the head bored of the wobbly bed.

"No, I just don't want to be in the way. I mean you are following your dads directions and everything, what if he didn't want me to help?"

"You're talking crazy."

"I'm talking like a rational person."

"Last I checked rational people don't just up and leave school to hunt monsters."

I let out a small laugh. "I guess you're right but I feel like I'm impossing."

He patted his lap and motioned for me to come sit on it. I did and leaned back on his chest letting him rest his head on top of mine.

"You're not impossing when I asked you to come." I just nodded, even if I did still feel like I was. "Promise me that you won't think that anymore." I just nodded again when I felt my head being tilted to the side so that I was looking up at him. "Trust me, if you weren't welcome Dean would of said something. But I need you here." He wrapped his arms securly around my lower waste, securing me against his own body and kissed me. Every time his skin connected with mine it was like seeing fireworks exploding in my head. This time I kissed him back, tilting my head farther to the side to give him better acsess with his tounge as it gently massaged my own inside my mouth. He stared deepening the kiss, putting so much passion and force onto me that my head rolled to the side, letting him have the chance to kiss my neck, and it tickled. I laughed out loud on acident and thats when I heard a groan and my eyes shot open, with Sam still sucking on my neck. I sw Dean watching us, half awake and grumbling, and as Sam started to grip my sides I kept grabbing his hands.

"Baby come on, stop now." He laughed as he stopped but as he saw his brother he was quiet.

"Don't look at me like that Sam I'm not a teacher spying to get you into trouble, just seeing what all the racket was about." He smirked and rolled over so that his back was to us.

"Told you he doesn't mind having you here. And I don't mind either."

"Yeah but that's because I give you benifits." I said, twirling my finger in his shaggy brown hair and smirking at him. "But I could always go on strike."

"Don't you dare."

"Just so things aren't akward with you and your brother."

"Things aren't akward."

I was almost near laughing now because he thought I was serious. I turned myself around on his lap and straddled him, sitting back slightly and resting one of my hands on his inner thigh.

"Oh, but I think that things are akward." I whispered in his ear. He placed his hands tight on my thighs and pulled me forward, rocking his hips against mine as he did so.

"I hate it when you tease me." He said in a deeper voice and I couldn't help but smile away from his face.

"I'm not teasing." I lied and started slowly kissing his jaw line, very slowly. I moved down his neck even slower and heard him groan. I kept kissing lower down to the hem of his neck line as my hands made their way to the bottum of this dark blue long sleeved shirt. Still kissing his collar bone I slowly started to drag it up, letting my skin brush against his lightly and I felt him pulse beneath me. "Someone's a little excited." I breathed, lifting his shirt over his head and letting my hands rest on his chest. His hands moved up until they were resting on my waste right under my shirt and his hands were cold, sending a chill right down my spine. "Your hands are freezing" I said before gently kissing his lips but pulling away before he could get anymore. "So are yours." He said, before roughly kissing my open mouth and yanking my shirt off my head, briefly interrupting the kiss before it got more heated. That's when he started taking over and took to kissing my neck, occasionally biting it. I moaned as quietly as I could, having to bite down on my bottom lip as to not disturb Dean. I was only shocked back to reality, away from the fireworks and electricity or his touch, when I felt his fingers running along the edge of my jeans.

"Sam?" No response, He just kept sucking on my neck flicking his tongue across the exposed skin. "Sam." I said a little louder, gripping his shoulder making him sit back.

"What?" He groaned.

"I'm not ready." I whispered, laying my head on the base of his neck as his hands gently rubbed my back.

"Ok." He sounded a little disappointed, like he did every other time that I started something like this.

"Baby, it's not that I don't want to, it's just I can't. Not yet anyway."

"It's fine baby."

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"No. You just started something that is a little painful." I knew what he was talking about because I could feel his member poking the inside of my thigh.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know you're annoyed. Some day I promise, just not yet." I said weakly into his chest, taking a deep breath in and inhaling his sent. He always smelled good, and it wasn't all his cologne.

"I'll be right back." He said, kissing my forehead before getting up from underneath me to go to the bathroom.

I didn't even bother putting back on my shirt, just pulled back the thin blanket and crawled underneath it, turning to face the door. It was a few minutes before Sam came out of the bathroom, plunging the room into total darkness. I pretended to be asleep as he climbed into bed next to me and brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"I know you're still awake Nicole."

I sighed and rolled over. "You tired?" He asked and I nodded, lying on my back. He pressed his lips to mine gently before draping his arm over my stomach and laying his head on my shoulder. I rested my hand on his waste that was turned into me and mumbled goodnight into his hair. Never knowing what dreams were about to haunt his sleeping life.

_This dream is in Sams head_

_Nothing but rain and trees could be seen for miles as he and his brother drove through the mountains of Montana. Sam's heart was racing threw his chest, every beat of his blood was a step closer to find Nicole. It was his fault that he left her all alone in that hotel room while they chased a decoy, his fault that they basically let her set out and get taken by the same thing that had taken their father. It was all he could do from shooting himself. Just thinking that there was a possibility that she was still alive was enough to keep him from sleeping for days. He refused to believe Dean, that there were slim chances that her body was even left. He refused to believe that all hope almost seemed gone. But still they drove on, chasing what little clues that they had to Nicole's bloody disappearance._

Finally after what seemed like hours they drove upon an old log cabin, some dozen or so miles deep into the heart of the mountains. But Sam didn't wait for his brother until walking up, shotgun in hand, and banging on the door.

No answer.

This time he pounded on the door, cutting his hand on one of the rough strips of wood, but the pain was nothing he felt compared to what was going threw his heart. He stood back, his brother not even half way to the house yet and kicked the door with such force that it opened with ease. Sam raced inside, gun at his side and ready to fire. But nothing was in there. Just a lot of dirt and cobwebs. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. Dean had joined him now and they were going to begin their search. Dean was heading for the basement, while Sam volunteered to go up stairs.

None of the lights worked, but at least he was lucky enough to have half open windows to search by. He had almost given up hope when searching the last bedroom when he opened the last door.

His breath caught in his throat while an invisible hand seemed to be squeezing his heart. There laying in the bathtub was Nicole, naked and wet. The walls of the bathroom were covered in blood as was everything else that had been left in there during the slaughter. The gun slipped from his trembling fingers as he knelt beside her, brushing a strand of highlighted dark hair out of her frozen face. Biting his lower lip he pressed two shaking fingers to feel for a pulse.

There was none.

I felt Sams grasp on me begin to tighten. We had moved in our sleep so now I was laying facing him on my side and he kept pulling me closer and closer, almost crushing my ribs as he was mumbling things that I couldn't understand.

"Sam." I chocked out, trying to shake him awake with my hands that were still pressed into his chest.

"Sam!" I said a little bit louder and his eyes shot open, darting around the room as a trickle of cold sweat shrieked down his forehead and caused his hair to stick to his skin. He didn't loosen his grip but held me tighter.

"Sam, baby, are you ok, I need to breathe you know." He didn't seem like he heard me for another minute when he let his grip slip just a little bit, but still held a firm hold.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You had me in a boa constrictor hold and were talking in your sleep. Were you having dreams again?" I asked, referring to the week before our friend Mindy committed suicide two years ago and he had dreams about her dieing.

"Yeah."

"Abut who?" He didn't answer, just wiggled out from me and stood up, leaning on the dresser with his head bowed. "Who was it about Sam?" I asked, but I didn't remove myself from my shot on the bed, if he wanted to tell me then he would, and if he didn't want me to know, then I guess I would have to be satisfied with that too.

He still didn't answer, I looked around the room for Dead, but the sound of water running in the bathroom didn't make me have to look far. I stood up from my warm position to face the cold chills of being barely covered in the early spring time air and walked over to my boyfriend, who was still slightly shaking from whatever he dreamed about. I placed a hand on his shoulder blade that caused him to up slightly and turn to look at me.

"Come on baby, tell me who it was about." He didn't say anything again, just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, running his fingers threw my hair and taking deep breaths.

"It was nothing Nicole."

"Please tell me if you have it again? I don't like it when you're closed off, it scares me Sam." I mumbled, running my hands up and down his back as I pulled away only enough so that I could look up at him.

"I promise if I have it again that I'll tell you. But it's nothing to worry about so please don't get mad."

I just nodded my head before removing myself from his arms and pulling out a black shirt and clean pair of jeans to change into once Dean came out of the shower.

It freaked me out when he had dreams like this, and even if it didn't show I was worried out of my mind cause he's had these things a few times before, none of which he liked to be open with. The only reason I found out about the dreams about Mindy was that he was talking in his sleep one night and I could understand what he was saying. I pulled on my clean clothes and started to brush my long hair before putting it up into a high pony tail. Sam was in the shower now and Dean was out paying for the room, leaving me all alone in the room.


End file.
